


Control

by proudwing



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 04:59:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14205591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proudwing/pseuds/proudwing
Summary: Set in the same universe as "Captured". Liam and Theo have sex.





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed. Liam and Theo are both young adults, not teens in this work. A friend asked what a typical pre- or post-mission sex session would look like between these two, I tried! Enjoy!

Liam lounged in one of the motel beds—they booked a double-bed motel room; standard amenities—idly scrolled through his text messages.

"It was your turn to go out and get food," Theo said as he emerged from the bathroom, water conservationist he was not, "Or did you forget?"

He rolled his eyes. "I didn't forget. I just wanted to take a shower before I went out, but," Liam turned his attention to Theo, "you probably used up all the hot water." 

Theo stood shirtless, toweling his damp hair dry. Liam swallowed, he couldn't help but notice the dark hair on Theo's thickly muscled chest and lean cut abs, and how it only got denser further down before disappearing beneath the waistband of his low-slung jeans. Liam felt himself getting hard.

"I said we could shower together," Theo said, his towel dry hair was fluffy without product. He looked a lot softer than usual, Liam liked it.

The idea, however, was a bad one. Two super strong supernaturals fighting for dominance in a tight and slippery space would only result in injury. Plus property damage. The last time Liam ended up with his face pressed against the bathroom floor, Theo behind him, fucking into him, slow and steady, firmly in control. It wasn't bad. The humiliation was fleeting. It wasn't as if Liam hadn't won his fair share of bouts. 

"We broke a shower head last time," said Liam.

"I remember," Theo plucked Liam's phone out of his hands and tossed it aside, it landed on the carpeted floor, "You're still pissed I won." He straddled Liam's waist, pressing back down on his crotch with enough pressure to make Liam hiss. 

"Asshole!" Liam deftly flipped them over, pinning Theo down, "I let you win." 

"There he is," Theo laughed, then his nose wrinkled in distaste, "you really do stink, though."

It was true. Liam smelled sweaty and yeasty after a day in the sun casing their target, at the moment he didn't care, and truth be told he liked the smell. It didn't smell good per se but it reminded him of bumping shoulders with the guys on the field which revved him up even more.

Liam's bent to bite at Theo's neck, Theo met him bite for bite, scratch for scratch, and growl for growl. There was a flurry of movement, clothes were discarded or torn, and the next thing Liam knew he was liberally smearing lube over his cock, he eased himself into Theo until the quiet room was filled with the sound of skin slapping against skin. Each whimper he worked out of Theo made him quicken his pace. 

They shot off at the same time, he came with an embarrassing whine after which Theo pushed him off, they were both musky now and covered in rapidly healing scratches and bruises. 

"I need another shower," Theo said, his flat chiseled stomach glazed in his own come, while Liam's leaked out of his hole, "you could join me this time." 

Liam stood combing back his sweaty hair with his fingers, "If you can control yourself."


End file.
